


Nothing Else Matters

by hunters_retreat



Series: Nothing Else Matters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Lies, M/M, Mary doesn't die, separated boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  He was going to take her away from it all, the hurting, the hunting, the lies.  She had no idea how wrong she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/profile)[kissbingo](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/) prompt 'wedding' I'd been trying to figure out where to start this new verse at but when I saw this prompt I knew where I wanted to go with it.  Hope you enjoy the start of something new :P 

 

 

Nothing Else Matters  
  
Everything was beautiful.  The small chapel was decorated in white and lilac, flowers and bows running across the pews and over the front display, the man she loved was smiling at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, and the sun was shining down outside the chapel windows like God himself had graced the day. 

Mary Campbell had always dreamed of a day like this, a day where she could put hunting behind her and start a new life.  She consciously avoided looking at the seats her parents would have taken if they’d still been alive, but they were in her heart and that had to be enough.  As much as she knew they would have objected to her leaving hunting behind, she knew they loved her and wanted her to be happy anyway.

The church was mostly empty, but their few friends and neighbors were there to witness the day.  They had a new apartment to move into over the weekend and John had a week off at the shop for their honeymoon.  Tonight, they’d stay at the Holiday Inn down the road.  John told her time and time again he wished they could do more, but she’d laughed and told him he’d have to make up for it on their tenth anniversary. 

She believed he would too.  John Winchester would give her the world if he could, and the damn man was stubborn enough to do it if he set his sights to it. 

God she loved him, and not just for the wedding and the way out.  She loved him because he was kind and compassionate.  He had been a soldier but he was gentle with her, oh so afraid of breaking her like she was precious china.  It was so different from the life she’d lived, the pain and horrors she’d seen, and it broke her heart sometimes to be so quietly loved. 

The pastor spoke their vows and John repeated them, his eyes so warm and honest.  She gave her own and she’d never meant anything more.  Both their hands trembled as they exchanged rings and John’s beautiful laughter filled the church at it, making her smile and then laugh through her tears as his hand came up, his thumb wiping them away.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.”  The pastor said, smiling down at them.  “You may kiss the bride.”

John stepped closer then and Mary smiled shyly.  He leaned in, his lips a breath from hers.  “May I?” he asked, a slight tease in his voice and she broke into a full grin. 

“Yes,” and before he could close the distance she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly right there at the alter with everyone to see.  John was laughing against her lips and his arms were around her waist and the future she’d always dreamed of was right there, ahead of her.

“May I present John and Mary Winchester,” the pastor said as they finally faced their friends.  John’s smile was open and warm and Mary’s eyes swept out over the small chapel.  She kept her smile in place, but she noticed the woman in the back, her eyes sad and her expression as closed off as she’d ever seen on a living person.  She knew of her, Missouri Moseley, a psychic that sometimes had dealings with her daddy.  She swallowed against the lump in her throat as the woman’s eyes caught her own and she gave a soft shake of her head before a half smile appeared on her face.  She glanced over at John, then turned and walked out the chapel.  Mary kept her smile up, refusing to let the old life pull at her already. 

When John took her hand and led her out of the church, she’d forgotten already.  Her husband was the joy of her life and she knew they’d have a big family someday, a son for John to love and a daughter to wrap him around her little finger maybe.  They’d have the good life they always wanted.  The hunting?  The family business?  She only wanted John.  Nothing else mattered. 

 

 


End file.
